Particulate filters are employed in internal combustion engine exhaust systems where particulate escape to the environment is not desirable. One such system is that of a diesel exhaust system. In such system, a combustion source produces some particulate matter and that matter is filtered out of the exhaust gas stream from that combustion source before exhaust gas therefrom is released to atmosphere or another system. The hydrocarbon particulate is periodically removed by means of a high temperature regeneration process that is controlled by the vehicle engine computer, and that occurs when needed, automatically while the vehicle is in use. In addition to the hydrocarbon particulate matter other contaminants, such as zinc dithiophosphate, from the engine lubricating oil, and cerium, which is sometimes added to the fuel to aid regeneration, is trapped in the filter system. Since the automatic regeneration process does not remove these materials, they gradually plug the pores in the filter. Such particulate filter systems lose efficiency with usage due to contaminate, and additive particulate matter buildup. Arrangements and methods associated with the reduction of costs and time involved in cleaning and/or replacement of such particulate filters is desirable.